New Girl In The High School
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: Xiaoyu and her family moved from Osaka looking for Tokio's cleaner air. After getting rid of her nose (like the hump of a camel) and her constant asthma attacks, she finally turns into the 'pretty girl' of the Mishima Polytechnic High School. But she feels like an impostor... 'till she meets Jin Kazama. Is he also hiding something?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Alisa's eyelashes separated with a flutter. A powerful white light shined in front of her eyes as she tried to focus her sight, but her eyelids were too heavy to finish opening. The room darkened.

-The cerebral cortex is loaded-said a man whose deep voice had a mix of exhaustion and satisfaction.

-Can she hear us?-a woman asked.

-She can hear us, see us, understand us and identify more than four hundred objects-he said-. If we keep on introducing information into her brain, in two weeks she'll have the intelligence and physical abilities of a typical teenager-he paused-. Well, maybe a little bit smarter than usual. But she'll have fifteen years.

-Oh, Vladimir, I'm having the happiest moment of my life-the woman sobbed-. She's perfect!

-I know-he sobbed too-. Daddy's perfect girl.

One after another, they kissed Alisa's forehead. He smelled like chemical products; her, like fresh flowers. Together they gave an aroma of tenderness.

Alisa tried to open her eyes again. This time, she barely blinked.

-She blinked!-said the woman- She's trying to see us! Alisa, I'm Irina, I'm your mother, Can you see me?

-No, she can't-answered Vladimir.

Alisa's body tensed as she heard those words. How could anyone determinate what was she able to do? It maked no sense.

-Why not?-her mother asked.

-The battery it's low. She needs a recharge.

-Then recharge her!

''Yes! Recharge me! Recharge me!''

More than anything, Alisa wanted to see those four houndred objects. She wanted to examine her parent's faces while they were describing the objects with kind voices. She wanted to come to life and explore the world where she was born. But she couldn't move.

-I can't recharge her until the pieces got sticked-her father explained.

Irina started to cry. This time, her tears weren't for happiness.

-Relax, dear-Vladimir said-. A few more hours, and she will be fully stabilized.

-It's not for that-Irina said.

-Then, Why?

-She's so beautiful, with so much potential and...-she sobbed again- It breaks my heart that she'll have to live... you know... like that.

-And what's wrong with that?-Vladimir replied. But something in his voice betrayed that he knew the answer.

Irina giggled.

-You're kidding me, Right?

-Irina, things won't ever be like that-he said-. Times will change. You'll see.

-How? Who's going to change them?

-I don't know. Someone will do it... finally.

-Well, I hope that we'll be here to see it-she said with a sigh.

-We'll be-Vladimir said-. We, the Bosconovitch, often live many years.

Irina giggled softly.

Alisa wanted to know what was wrong with those ''times'', but asking the question was unthinkable, because her battery was very low. Slowly, Alisa sinked into darkness and she stopped hearing her parents.


	2. Chapter 1: New Ones In The Neighbourhood

Chapter 1: New Ones In The Neighbourhood. (Xiaoyu)

The fourteen hours journey from Osaka to Tokio had been a real horror. The trip was impregnated from the first moment of a feeling of guilt, and the torture didn't stop along the 1500 Kilometers. The only scape for Xiaoyu Ling was pretending to be asleep.

-Welcome to Boringland-said her older sister-. Or better, Yawnland. What about, Frightland? Maybe...

-Shut up, Miharu!-shouted her father from the driver seat.

But the protests of his older daughter grew when it started to rain.

-Uggh!-Miharu kicked the back of her mother's seat-. I don't get it-she continued-. Xiao has survived fifteen years breathing polluted air. Another year is not going to kill her. What if she whore a mask? People could sign on it. It could be an inspiration for new line of accesories for asthmatics. For example, inhalers strung into necklaces or...

-That was enough, Miharu-Keiko sighed, exhausted because of the discussion that extended from one month ago.

-Next year, in september, I'll be in college-pressed Miharu, unaccustomed to lose in a dispute-. Couldn't you wait another year to move?

-This move will benefit the entire family. It's not only for your sister's asthma. The Mishima Politechnical School is the best High School in Tokio. In fact, it's about contact with nature and get away from all the superficiality of Osaka.

Xiaoyu smiled. Her father, Hiroshi, was a famous plastic surgeon, and her mother worked as an image consultant of japanese actors. The superficiality dominated both's life. Both were it's zombies. So Xiaoyu appreciate the efforts of her mother to avoid that Miharu could blame her of the moving. But Xiaoyu felt that, somehow, it was indeed her fault.

In a family of genetically perfect human beings, Xiaoyu Ling supposed an inconsistency. An abnormality.

Hiroshi had been graced with a sublime beauty. The flash of his black eyes resembled a sunbeam on the surface of a lake. His smile had the warmth o the cashmere, and his permanent tan had not affected his skin, of 46 years old.

Keiko was 42 and, thanks to her husband, her skin had undergone to stretching before there was any need. With shoulder-lenght brown hair, her candy colored eyes and her lips, as full of nature that they didn't need collagen, Keiko could have served as a model if she wasn't so small. Everybody said so.

The lucky Miharu was a combination of her parents. She had Keiko's eye color and Hiroshi's shiny smile; Hiroshi's tonned skin and Keiko's perfect skin. Her cheekbones resembled marble railings. And her shoulder-lenght hair had the color of the chocolate.

Miharu's friends took photos of their square chin or straight nose, and gave them to Hiroshi hoping that his hands could do the same miracles that his DNA did. And they ended up getting it.

Even in Xiaoyu's case.

Her chin was small; her tooths, like fangs, and her hair had a less grace black colour. Without wicks. Without reflections. Only black. Her eyes had the grey color and the form of a steptical cat. But her nose was the center of the atention. It had the form of the hip of a camel. But her hability to sing was her best attribute.

But, unfortunately, when she was eight, the asthma appeared and she lost her vocal hability.

When she started the primary school, Hiroshi offered to operate her. But Xiaoyu refused. A new nose wasn't going to cure her asthma so, Why worry? She only had to wait untill the high school and things would change. Girls would be more friendly and boys, more mature.

HA!

When she started high school in Osaka, things turned worse. Girls called her Toucan because of her nose; boys, didn't call her nothing. They didn't look at her.

Hiroshi couldn't take that her daughter would suffer more so, that Christmas, he told Xiaoyu that he discovered a new kind of rhinoplasty that could cure her asthma. She could sing again.

-What a surprise!-said Keiko.

-No more Rudolph-teased Miharu.

-It's about her health, Miharu, and not about her appareance-said Hiroshi.

-Wow! Amazing-Xiaoyu hugged her father.

So she had surgery but, unfortunately, she still couldn't sing.

When she came back to the high school girls were friendly, and boys were shoked.

During a barbecue that the Lings made on july 4th, Xiaoyu suffered a severe asthma attack wich sent her to the hospital. In the waiting room, Keiko was reading a traveling magazine an she stared at an exuberant photo of Tokio. When Xiaoyu left the hospital, her parents told her that they were moving. For the first time, a smile appeared in her perfectly simmetrical face.

-Hello, Wonderland!-she mumbled while the car raced.

Then, Xiaoyu fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Sing & Sew

Chapter 2: Sing And Sew (Alisa)

Finally, the sun raised. The birds started to sing their own hit lists. Through the window glass of Alisa's bedroom, kids in bicycles started to ring their bells. The neighbourhood had awakened. Now, Alisa could play Lady Gaga's Born This Way as loud as she could.

More than anything, Alisa wanted to shake her head to the rythm of Born This Way. No, wait a minute. Not exactly. What she really wanted to do was bounce in her metallic bed, kick her electromagnetic sheets, balance her shoulders, shake her ass and her head to the rythm of Born This Way. But altering the electricity flow before the charging was completed could lead to memory loss, fainting or even a coma.

Enjoying her morning transfusion, she was siting on the edge of her bed with a jumble of black and red wires connected to her back. Meanwhile, Alisa was reading the latest issue of the Seventeen magazine. She was examining the models soft backs, in search of metallic buttons, wondering how they managed to ''recharge'' without them.

As Carmen Electra (that's how Alisa called her bed, because the scientific name was diffficult to pronounce) stopped, Alisa felt the tingling of her buttons as they cooled. Brimming with energy, she started to smell the perfume tester that came with the magazine.

-Do you like it?-she asked, shaking the magazine in front of the fashion rats. Five white rats were siting on their back paws as they scratched the cage's wall. The multicolored glitter that covered their backs was falling.

Alisa smelled the perfume again.

-Me too-she got up and light up her vanilla candles.

-It's vanilla what I'm smelling?-asked her father, who was behind the door.

Alisa turned off the music.

-Yeees!-she answered happily. She ignored her father's false angry tone, tone used since Alisa changed the look of his laboratory (From a professional to a glamorous one). But she knew that her father didn't care about that. Now, his laboratory was also her daughter's bedroom. In fact, if he didn't care, he wouldn't refer her as...

-How's daddy's perfect girl?-Vladimir Bosconovitch knocked on the door again and he opened it. However, Irina came first.

-Can we talk for a moment, sweetheart?-asked Irina.

Vladimir, swaging a travel bag, came before. Her fathers went to her holding hands.

-Sit down, Alisa-said Irina to Alisa.

Alisa walked through the fluffy pink carpet, silently fearing that her parents would have noticed in her lasts downloads in Itunes. Nervous, she started to touch the slim line of stitches that held her head in it's place.

-Don't touch the stitches!-said Vladimir-. You don't have to get nervous. We only want to talk to you.

-What's up?-she said smiling and, with the voice, she tried to hide that she had spent 6.000 Yen in a season pass for Gossip Girl.

Vladimir took a deep breath; then, he exhaled to make the announcement:

-The summer has just ended. Mum and I have to get back to work at the university. We can't keep on teaching you at home.

-Mmm, What?-Alisa frowned.

Irina continued:

-What dad is trying to say it's that you're fifteen days old. In each day he had been introducing in your brain the knowledge of a year: math, science, history, technology, music, fashion, good manners, recognizing the senses, muscular coordination... You don't miss anything!

Alisa nodded.

-So, now that you're a beautiful and an intelligent girl, you're ready for...-Irina sobbed a bit.

Finally, Irina said:

-A high school for ordinary guys.

-What dou you mean with ''ordinary guys''?-asked Alisa.

-Guys with normal attributes.

-Like...-Irina took the magazine from the desk and pointed to a group of models-. Like them.

-Am I an ordinary girl?-asked Alisa.

Irina shook her head.

-Why? Is it because my hair is pink?-insisted Alisa.

Vladimir chuckled.

-No, it's not because your hair is pink-he said-. It's because I fabricated you.

-And why? Didn't the parents of the others ''fabricated'' them?-Alisa did the quote sign with her fingers- You know, technically talking.

Irina raised one eyebrow.

-Yes, but I fabricated you in a more literal way-said Vladimir-. In this laboratory. With perfect body parts that I made with my own hands. I programmed your brain and filled it with knowledges, I sticked your body parts and I innstalled you a couple of buttons in your back so I could recharge you. You don't need food to survive. And, you see, Alisa. Well, I fabricated you, so you can... well... take off your arms and things like that, without feeling pain.

Alisa stared at her arms like it was for the first time. It was true, more than one time her arms fell off and she didn't feel pain. But, time ago, her father told her that she musn't take off her head. He said that very seriously, so she didn't ask more questions.

-I know. It's awesome, Right?

-Yeah, it is-Vladimir chuckled-. That's why you're so special. That doesn't happen to other girls in the high school. You're the only one.

-So, you're saying that there are going to be more people in the high school?-asked Alisa.

Her parents nodded slowly. Then, Alisa started to feel a bunch of energy moving in her stomach. It was raising in her throat till she shouted:

-AMAZING!

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm worried because I know that there are probably a LOT of grammatical mistakes in the story. If someone notice about them, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 3: Pretty Boy

Chapter 3: Pretty Boy (Xiaoyu)

-We're here!-said Hiroshi pressing the claxon over and over again-. Come on, wake up!

Xiaoyu slowly opened her eyes. Two moving trucks were blocking the acces of the circular driveway and the view of the house.

Bipbipbipbipbip!

-Stop touching the claxon, honey-Keiko palmed softly her husband's back-. The neighbours are going to think that we're lunatics.

-Yes, dad, stop already-complained Miharu, wich head was still on her metallic purse-. You're waking up the only cool person in Tokio.

Hiroshi turned to see her daughter.

-And who is it?

-Me, of course-Miharu stretched her body. She should have been sleeping on her angry fist, because in her cheek there was the symbol of her ring.

Xiaoyu, desesperated for not hear her sister's ''I-Miss-My-Friends'' kind of complaint, was the first for opening the door and step on the street floor.

-Xiao, breath this air-Hiroshi palmed his chest and looked at the sky

-Yes, dad-Xiaoyu hugged her father's well formed abs-. Now, I can breathe.

-You have to go out and smell the enviroment-insisted Hiroshi, knocking on her wife's window.

-I'm sorry-Xiaoyu hugged her father again, this time more softly.

-Why? This is fantastic! We needed a change. It's time for another challenge. Life is about...

-I WISH I WAS DEAD!-shouted Miharu from the inside of the car.

-There you have Tokio's coolest person-whispered Hiroshi.

Xiaoyu stared at her father. Then, they started to laugh.

-Well, Who's ready for a tour?-Keiko opened the door. Her leather boots descended slowly to the floor.

Miharu got out of the car quickly.

-The first who reach the first floor gets the big room!-she shouted and started running to the house.

Xiaoyu giggled and started running to the house. She knew that Miharu started first for getting the big room. But she didn't run for that reason. She ran because, for the first time, she could do it.

-Incredible!-Xiaoyu stopped in the house's entrance. The house was wide, and it was modern and simple at the same time. She liked it.

-Excuse me-grunted a moving employee who was trying to come in the house.

-Oh, sorry-Xiaoyu giggled nerviously and entered the house.

In the first floor, Miharu screamed.

-Help!

-What's wrong?-asked Xiaoyu.

-I'm dying!

''Really?''

Xiaoyu went upstairs quickly. When she reached the first floor, she took of her black sweatshirt and threw it on the railing. The armpits of her baggy grey shirt were soaked in sweat.

-I'm dying, I swear. It's really hot here!-Miharu left the room on the left in jeans and black bra-. Maybe it's one hundred degrees or something.

-Miharu-Xiaoyu gave her black sweatshirt to her-. Wear this!

-Why?-asked Miharu-. The window glasses are tinted. Nobody can see us from the outside.

-Mmm, What about the moving employees?-replied Xiaoyu.

Miharu pressed the sweatshirt against her chest and glanced over the railing.

-This place's a bit weird, Don't you think?-now she was blushing hard.

-The whole house is weird-said Xiaoyu-. I don't know, I love it.

-You're the weird one-Miharu threw the sweatshirt over the railing and entered her room.

-Has anyone lost a sweatshirt?-asked one of the employees from the below floor.

-Oh, yes, sorry-replied Xiaoyu-. Leave it in the stairs, please-she entered quickly the first room she saw.

The place was reduced, had low ceiling and a small window. The temperature of the room could be two hundred degrees.

-What a nice coffin-teased Miharu from the door.

-Ha, ha, very funny-replied Xiaoyu-. Even with this, I don't want to get back to our old home.

-Perfect-Miharu rolled her eyes-. In that case, let me give you jealousy, at least. Check out my room.

Xiaoyu followed her sister and stared at her room. It was enormous compared to her bedroom. It had three big closets and a big window.

-Very cute-mumbled Xiaoyu trying to hide her jealousy-. Hey, Would you like to go to the mall and eat something? I'm starving.

-No until you admit that my room is better than yours-Miharu crossed her arms.

-Of course not!

Miharu turned to the window.

-Mmm... What about now?-Miharu blew on the glass and, with a finger, she drew a heart.

-Is it a trap?

-You wish-replied Miharu while she was staring at the shirtless guy on the other side of the street.

He was watering some yellow roses on the front of a white house and brandishing the hose like it was a sword. He was very muscular.

-Is he the gardener? Or he lives in the house?-asked Xiaoyu.

-He lives there-replied Miharu with security-. If he was the gardener, he would be tonned. Well, ready to meet the neighbours?-said Miharu with a grin.

-Miharu, no!-begged Xiaoyu, but her sister was already trying to open the window.

-Hey, hottie!-shouted Miharu. Then, she hid under the window.

The guy turned and stared at the window.

Miharu stucked her head and looked at him.

-No, I'm not interested-she mumbled-. Too young. Pale skin. With glasses. You can have him.

Xiaoyu wanted to scream ''You don't need to tell me who can I have or not!'', but there was a shirtless guy, with black glasses and black hair, who was staring at her. (A/N:guess who is it!)

The guy, a bit violent, greeted her with the hand, but Xiaoyu didn't greet back. Then, she kicked her sister in the leg.

-Ouch!-moaned Miharu.

Xiaoyu turned away from the window.

-I can't believe you did this to me!-she shouted.

-Well, it's not like you were going to do the first move-replied Miharu.

-And why should I do it? I don't know him-Xiaoyu leaned against the wall and hid her face between her hands.

-What's wrong?

-It's that I'm tired of people who thinks that I'm a geek.

-Get over it, Okay?-Miharu got up-. You're not toucan anymore. Now you're pretty. Now you can get hot guys. With good sight and tonned. And not guys like that-She pointed to the now closed window.

-It's not that easy, You know?-said Xiaoyu-. Your dream was being pretty. Mine was singing. And now it's not possible.

-Well, live my dream for a while-Miharu covered her lips with lipstick.

-Let's see, Miharu. My beauty it's not real. They manipulated it.

Her sister rolled her eyes.

-You're a bit obsessed-Miharu grabbed her purse and looked at her neckline-. I've never been better-she grabbed her sister's hand-. C'mon, it's time to meet Tokio's people-she stared at her sister's clothes-. Let me talk. Please.

-It's what I always do-sighed Xiaoyu.

* * *

**This is chapter 2! Please, If I'm having troubles with the grammar, let me know. I'm from Spain, so my English it's not perfect.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Seductive Artist

Chapter 4: The Seductive Artist.

Xiaoyu and Miharu started walking through the street. Surprisingly, the neighbourhood was very active. At the end of the street, some kids were riding their bikes and, a few doors away, a whole family of athletes were playing football in the front yard.

-Is it a single family?-asked Xiaoyu as they approached the cavernous stone dwelling, where no less than ten attractive guys were kicking a ball.

-Their parents had them in pairs-speculated Miharu.

Suddenly, the game slowed down and stopped, while the boys watched the Ling sisters pass by.

-Why is everyone staring at us?-muttered Xiaoyu.

-People stares at you when you're pretty-she smiled at the boys-. I loved you all in the J. Crew catalog of last month!-she said raising her voice.

-Miharu!-Xiaoyu palmed her sister's arm.

-Have a bit of fun, Ok?-Miharu started laughing.

-When we pass by, people stares at us like we're from another planet.

-That's because we're from another planet-Miharu adjusted her purple dress.

-Maybe it's because you're dressed up like on a saturday night on a sunday morning.

-Or maybe it's because you're dressed up from yesterday's car journey-replied Miharu-. Nothing better to make friends than a sweated grey shirt and oversized jeans.

Xiaoyu had the posibility to answer, but she kept silent. Miharu will always be convinced than outer beauty was the key of the succes. But Xiaoyu will always have the hope that people were more deep than that.

-Is this?-Miharu suddenly stopped, like she had hit an invisible glass-. This is the chic epicenter?-she yelled at the icecream store, the playground and the carousel.

-Mmm, here smells like a cinema hall-announced Xiaoyu as she smelled the aroma.

-You can had surgery, but you're still Toucan-teased Miharu.

-Ha, ha, very funny-Xiaoyu rolled her eyes.

-No, absolutely not-said Miharu-. This is not funny. In fact, it's a nightmare. Listen!-she pointed the carousel-. Here, the only person over eight years and under forty is that cretin-she pointed to a lonely boy sitting on a bench-. And I think he's crying.

The boy was drawing on a paper. He glanced to the carousel and, then, he continued with his drawing.

Xiaoyu started to sweat when she realized who it was.

-Let's go to another place-she said while grabbing her sister's hand.

Too late. Her sister's lips curved into a smile. She didn't move.

-Isn't he...?

-NO! C'mon, we're leaving-insisted Xiaoyu.

-Yes! Is him!-Miharu dragged Xiaoyu towards the boy. Then, she said:-. Hey, Neighbor!

The guy raised his head and pulled away a tuft of black hair. Xiaoyu's stomach clenched. Closer, he was even more handsome.

-You remember my sister, Right?-continued Miharu.

-Uh... mmm...h-hi. I'm X-Xiaoyu-said Xiaoyu while blushing.

-Jin-the boy lowered his gaze.

Miharu rubbed Jin's white shirt.

-At the first time, we didn't realize that it was you. You know. You're not shirtless.

Jin smiled nervously.

-You're, I don't know, supercute-purred Miharu-. Don't you have a brother who doesn't have glasses... or wear contacts?-she continued.

-No. I don't have any brothers or sisters-Jin blushed.

Xiaoyu hugged herself to hide her sweaty armpits.

-What are you drawing?-she asked.

Jin stared at his paper like it was for the first time.

-The carousel, nothing more. You know, moving.

Xiaoyu stared at Jin's drawing. It was awesome.

-Wow. You're really good-she said-. Have you been doing it for a long time?

Jin shrugged.

-For twenty minutes or something. I'm waiting for my mother. She had a meeting near here, so...

Xiaoyu giggled.

-No, I mean if you have been drawing for a long time. You know, like a hobby.

-Oh-Jin ran a hand through his dark hair-. Well, I don't know, for like two years.

-Wow-Xiaoyu nodded.

-Yes-said Jin.

-Cool-Xiaoyu nodded again.

-Yep-said Jin.

-Yes-Xiaoyu nodded.

After this, there was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

-And, um, Where are you from?-Jin asked Miharu.

-From Osaka-she replied.

-We moved to Tokio because of my asthma-announced Xiaoyu.

-Very sexy, Xiao-Miharu rolled her eyes.

-What's wrong? Is true!

Jin slowly started to smile.

-Well, umm, Have you ever heard about the Mishima Politechnic High School?-asked Xiaoyu.

-Yes-Jin moved to the other side of the bench, silently offering Xiaoyu to sit down-. I study there.

Xiaoyu sat down.

-In what grade?

Miharu was sending emails with her smartphone.

-I'm going to start 10th grade.

-Me too-Xiaoyu smiled, maybe a little too much.

-Really?-Jin smiled back.

Xiaoyu nodded.

-Well, How's people there? Cool?

Jin stopped smiling and shrugged.

-What's wrong?-asked Xiaoyu, now sad.

-People's great, I guess. It's only that my mother is the science teacher and she's a bit strict. So I'm not in anyone's speed dial list.

-You can be in mine-offered Xiaoyu.

-Really?-asked Jin, whose forehead was starting to sweat.

Xiaoyu nodded again. She was feeling surpringsly comfortable with Jin.

-All right!-Jin wrote his number in another paper. Then, he gave the paper to Xiaoyu-. I better go.

-Ok-said Xiaoyu.

-See ya-Jin did a clumsy move with the hand and started to run to a building.

-Well done!-Miharu dropped her phone in her purse-. Supercute boys are great to practice. Now, let's get something to eat.

Xiaoyu followed her sister, smiling at the phone number written in the paper.

-How about a hot dog and a diet coke?-Miharu suggested.

-No, thanks-Xiaoyu smiled to the sky. She already felt her stomach full. With happiness.

* * *

**Hey guys! So Xiao and Jin finally met! You all are probably thinking ''FINALLY!'' XD but the other chapters are also important in this story. **

**One more thing! Sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter. As I said in previous chapters (I think), I'm from Spain.**


End file.
